Fearless
by awesometastic9
Summary: After a huge mistake, Casey's determined to get her happily ever after, no matter what her family thinks about her and Derek together. She's willing to risk everything she ever believed in to have Derek hers as long as she lives. ON HIATUS FOR A BIT!
1. Love Story

_Fearless_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter One

Love Story

_Casey MacDonald was in love._

She never thought it would happen like this, though. She never thought she'd end up falling in love with him – of all people – but, she did, nevertheless. She did.

Casey stood alone in the snow in the college campus quad, waiting. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she shivered. It was a bleak, snowy December day, a week before Christmas; the last day before she went home to her family for the holidays.

There were no other people around. Most of the campus population went home yesterday, trying to get out before the winter storm hit. Classes let out three days ago, two days early, because of the approaching storm; no one wanted to get stuck on campus for the winter break; no one.

Casey sighed, looking around, and getting impatient.

_Gosh it's cold! Where the heck is he?_ She thought… her brow furrowing. She had been waiting a full half-hour for him. But, it was typical for him to be late. He'd never been on time for anything before in his life. She laughed at that pure pathetic habit of his. But, that was typical Derek.

Yes. Casey MacDonald was in love with her step-brother.

She hadn't really figured it out until they both attended Queens University. Casey went for a major in psychology, and a minor in sociology. Derek got a huge hockey scholarship, and was just taking the required classes, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to major in anything. He mostly focused on his hockey career, but got by with low B's, with the extreme help of Casey.

George and Nora got them a nice apartment near campus, and they have been living together for about four months; they were still in Year One. Surprisingly, after about a month, Derek changed. He started being _nice_. He didn't seem interested in every girl he saw anymore, and let Casey help him with his classes. They started to _get_ _along. _No one was more surprised than Casey, and slowly, her hatred of her step-brother began to fade, until, one day, Derek made his move.

Casey smiled with a wistful look on her face. She tucked her winter coat under her butt and sat down on a bench, thinking back to that day, two months ago.

**Flashback**

_Casey was sitting on their living room loveseat, her psychology notes splayed out around her. Her brow was furrowed and she felt like pulling her hair out in frustration._

_Suddenly, the apartment door's lock clicked and Derek stepped in, lugging his hockey gear._

_"Hey," Casey said, looking up at him, then directly back down at her notes, her brow furrowing further._

_"Hey," he replied, giving a soft smile, and dropping his gear by the door and walking over to where Casey sat. "What's up?"_

_"Argh!" she exploded, waving her arms violently in the air. "It's just so hard!"_

_"What's so hard?" Derek asked._

_"This section in my psychology class, that's what so hard! It's just so much to process, so much to memorize!" Casey cried, burying her face in her hands._

_Derek walked over to her, and sat down beside her on the loveseat, pushing some papers out of the way._

_"Hey… it's okay, Case. Just relax. I'll help you, okay? Flash cards… whatever you want. Let me just take a shower first."_

_Casey nodded, face still in her hands._

_Casey didn't see Derek smile – at how cute she was when she was freaking out._

_Derek headed into the bathroom and Casey sighed, shaking her head._

_**What is up with Derek? I mean, lately… he's been really… nice? That's so unlike Derek. I mean, he lives to make me miserable! Why be nice now?**_

_Casey lifted her head out of her hands, a frown on her face. A crazy – impossible –no chance of happening –thought popped into her head: __**Maybe… Derek likes me?**__ But Casey immediately shoved that thought away. __**Impossible. We're family for goodness sakes!**_

_Casey stared off into space for the next fifteen minutes, contemplating over that thought, which was totally impossible, not to mention wrong! But, why did Casey feel thrilled at the idea?_

_**You're losing it Casey MacDonald. Los-ing it.**_

_The door to the bathroom opened, and Derek came out, dressed in a nice, crisp, clean dark blue t-shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. He sat down in the spot he had before, next to Casey._

_Casey's brow furrowed even farther, if possible. And she stared at Derek: his messy auburn hair wet and sexy – __**what? What did you just think Casey? Stop it!**__ But, she couldn't. She felt dizzy, lightheaded, and an intoxicating aroma wafted towards her: Derek's body wash. Casey inhaled, and staggered upright, almost toppled right over the coffee table._

_"Ah!" Casey yelled, closing her eyes, bracing for impact._

_"Casey!" Derek cried, grabbing her waist and pulling her upright before she made a face-plant into the floor. He held her close as she tried to stop her erratic breathing, until she finally calmed down. It wasn't until then that Casey realized how close to Derek she was, and jumped back, embarrassed. Derek didn't move._

_"Casey?" he asked, but Casey couldn't look at him._

_**What is happening to me? **__Casey thought horribly confused. __**Why is my heart beating so fast, still? Why are my hands all clammy, and why do I feel this urge to kiss him senseless? Oh, Casey! You have lost your mind!**_

_"Casey, what's the matter?" Derek asked, concern in his voice and he walked towards Casey, his brow furrowed in confusion._

_Casey held a hand over her burning cheeks and waved a hand at him, backing away sideways, until she reached the wall and she couldn't go any farther._

_"Casey, please! Look at me!"_

_She slowly turned her head, pulling her hand away from her face and gasped. He was closer than she thought. Derek was standing directly next to her - almost a head taller – and was looking down at her, his eyes burning with an emotion Casey couldn't place._

_"Derek?" Casey asked, mesmerized by his eyes, looking up at them, getting lost in their brown-chocolate bliss._

_**Oh, what's wrong with me?**_

_Suddenly, Derek crashed his lips over hers, hungry and needy. Casey gasped, and lost complete control over her actions. She latched herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him back with all her might._

_In that kiss, both declared their love without words, because words weren't needed._

**End Flashback**

"Someone's thinking about me," said a smug and sexy voice, sitting next to Casey and wrapping an arm around her. Casey was jolted out of her reverie.

"Hey," she said with a big smile. "How are you?"

"Same as always…" he trailed off, staring at her intently, and smiled cockily at her. He quickly ducked down and pecked her teasingly on the lips.

Casey sighed, eyes closed.

Derek chuckled. "Getting greedy are we?"

"Mmmm hmmm…" Casey said, opening her eyes and smiling her dazzling smile.

Derek gave a small intake of breath at her beauty and gave her another kiss, this one long and passionate.

This time, Casey pulled away, however reluctant.

"We have to head to our apartment. We have to pack to head home…" Casey trailed off, her voice coated with anxiety.

"You're worried what they'll think… aren't you Case?"

Casey nodded, closing her eyes and leaning onto his chest, burying her face there.

"It'll be fine. If they oppose, oh well. We're adults. They can't stop us." Derek said, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Casey nodded into his chest, hoping he was right.

But, she wasn't sure he was.


	2. Fifteen

_Fearless_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Two

Fifteen

Casey headed back to Derek and hers apartment, very quiet as she walked.

Derek snuck glances at her solemn expression every once and a while, his brow furrowed with concern. _I hope we'll make it through the visit home. I really, really, really, hope. Casey's already freaking out._

And, somewhere in Derek's mind, he knew that this might not go the way he wished. It could mean the end of him and Casey, forever. Not because of their parent's probable rejection and outrage, but because Casey might see it from their point of view: that it was wrong, incest, not politically correct, or whatever the term was. Derek couldn't help the feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach.

Derek unlocked the door for Casey and let her inside first, and she smiled softly at him in thanks, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Casey went to her bedroom – Derek and her still had separate rooms, but sometimes they stayed in the same bed for the night, whenever Casey felt stressed and vulnerable. Derek was always there for her - and always would be – and she pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. She walked over to her closet and began packing.

Derek stood, watching her, leaning against the doorframe with a thoughtful expression on his face. Casey didn't realize he was there for a few minutes, but when she turned around, she stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"Derek?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Why aren't you packing?"

He chuckled, despite the tense mood radiating from Casey.

_She's really worried and anxious. Gosh, this might not turn out well, this trip home…_ Derek thought.

"I really don't have much to bring, Casey. Just a week's worth of clothes since I can wash, and a few bathroom stuff," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Still, we're leaving soon, Derek," she looked at her digital clock on her bedside table, "In about two hours."

Derek began walking towards her with a passion-filled expression, full of want, and unending love.

Casey took a step back, but stopped when Derek reached her.

"I'd much rather do this," and he crashed his lips to hers. Casey responded a second later, but not immediately. This did not go unnoticed by Derek.

He pulled back and looked at her with a frown.

"Casey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Casey's lip began to tremble, and she covered her face in her hands.

"Derek, I'm just freaking out. What will George and Nora think? Lizzie and Edwin? Marti? Oh, I just can't stand it…" she began to cry.

But, Derek couldn't comfort her; because it felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest.

_So, Casey doesn't want to overcome this… she cares what they will think despite what we think and feel about each other. She doesn't want me anymore. Oh, I've never felt so broken…_

Derek took a step back from her, releasing her from his arms. His expression was beyond pained. It was tortured.

Casey looked up, removing her hands from her face, and looked at Derek with red-rimmed eyes.

Derek looked away, and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go pack."

Casey looked after him with regret over her reaction to the situation. She felt like this couldn't work… because everyone would think it was wrong. Casey didn't totally feel that way. She loved Derek with her whole being, but she couldn't help feel that they weren't destined to be together. She wasn't worthy, and that was because the world had decided this for her. And who was she to argue with the world?

_

* * *

_

Derek put his suitcase and the two Casey had in the trunk of their car, and got in the driver's seat. Casey climbed in beside him and Derek backed out of the parking space.

Derek began the long drive home in silence, lost in his thoughts, while Casey was lost in her reverie of three years ago, when she was fifteen and first met Derek. There were so many, and most of them unpleasant: the bickering, the fighting, the screaming, the angry jibes, the sarcastic remarks, and the pranks. But, still, Casey realized that she knew – somehow – that Derek wasn't as bad as she consciously thought. In her subconscious, Casey may have been falling for him long before she realized it.

_All that wasted time spent fighting. We could have had so much…_ Casey thought; her thoughts were filled with sadness and regret.

Derek snuck glances at Casey every few minutes, reveling in her facial expressions. Even though she had wounded him, he couldn't just forget what he felt. He was in love with Casey. Nothing would ever change that.

Derek sighed miserably, closing his eyes for a brief second. He opened them almost immediately, realizing he was driving. Very dangerous to drive with your eyes closed. He chuckled to himself.

Casey glanced at him, and he smiled at her, but she quickly looked away, her face flushed and a frown hiding her smile. Derek sighed again, and looked back at the road.

Ten minutes later, Casey spoke for the first time.

"Are we there yet?" was her glib question, and she realized how stupid and pointless that sounded. She knew this road like the back of her hand.

Derek replied anyway. "Yeah, about 20 minutes; we're on the outskirts of London."

Casey nodded. "Right."

And 20 minutes later, Derek pulled smoothly in the driveway, put the car in park, and turned to Casey.

"Casey - " Derek began, but Casey cut over him.

"Let's just get the greetings over with." She mumbled, and unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She headed up the walk, and Derek was quickly following, not wanting her to fall; he noticed the walk was coated with a thin layer of ice.

And all the while, Casey's heart was pounding with fear.


End file.
